


Ring

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adorable, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader Can Be Corrin, Takumi Proposes, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Takumi Pops The Question.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wait, those are good tears?"

Takumi had felt an immense amount of guilt the moment you burst into tears under the moonlight, shopping bags in hand as you tried to wipe them away in vain.

“O-Oh-” He stuttered nervously. Did he ask it at the right time? Did he move too quickly? “Did I make you upset? Do you not feel the same-”

“Of course I feel the same!” You laughed, still tears gliding down your face. Takumi blinked, confusion passing over his pale face.

“But…” he began, a curious glaze to his eyes. “But you're crying!!! Did I do something wrong?” He whimpered out uncharacteristically.

“Silly! These are happy tears!” The giggles escaping from your lips as you took the ring from the box Takumi had presented you with, slipping an engagement ring onto your hand.

“Wait, those are good tears?” He stuttered again, leaning in towards you as you kissed his cheek.

“Of course! I'm just… so happy, Takumi!”


End file.
